


Staring

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Amyplier, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Melix, Peebles - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Septiishu, Septiplier - Freeform, Wiishu - Freeform, cutiepiemarzia - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, tease, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Mark and Jack are staring longingly into each other's eyes. Their girlfriends, Felix, and Marzia are wondering what in the world is happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another random thing I came up with in a very short time!

On the couch stood two men, close and facing each other with small smiles. Two pools of beautiful shiny blue and two delicious warm chocolate brown orbs staring at each other intently. The distance between them seems to be decreasing in one millimeter per thirty seconds.  
  
A little farther away stood two ladies with their arms crossed and very confused, wondering what the hell their boyfriends are up to.  
  
“What’s going on?” Amy whispered.  
  
“I have no idea.” Signe whispered back.  
  
Felix and Marzia strolled in carrying their pugs, Edgar and Maya. “How long have they been like that?” Marzia asked.  
  
“About 2 minutes.” Amy answered back quietly.  
  
Felix suddenly grinned. “Is Septiplier about to come true?”  
  
“What?” Signe furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Felix.  
  
Marzia smacked Felix on the arm. “What in the world are you saying?”  
  
Felix shrugged. “What? Look at them, they look so in love.”  
  
Amy gave him an expression showing that she’s not amused. “No, they don’t.”  
  
“It’s all just a joke, right?” Marzia asked.  
  
“Well, they are leaning closer, if you can’t tell!” Felix whisper shouted.  
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s just weird fan service.” Signe said.  
  
Felix looked around. “Do you see any fans around here? Besides me, I mean.”  
  
Marzia sighed. “Shut it, Felix. Let’s just wait and observe until something happens.”  
  
Everyone agreed and turned their heads, eyes widened in unison. All observing for any tiny details or movements from the two men who are seemingly staring lovingly at each other on the couch.   
  
Amy’s left eye twitched and Signe suddenly narrowed her eyes to focus even more. Marzia is merely looking in complete confusion while petting Maya. Felix, on the other hand, is all giddy, excited, and hugging Edgar a little too tight, causing the poor pug to struggle for air.  
  
It wasn’t too long but felt like hours passed, when Jack moved and advanced towards Mark’s face. Amy and Signe held their breaths as well as Felix, though for different reasons. Everything seemed to happen in extreme slow motion, unsure what exactly is happening at all. Tension is spreading in the air in those mere seconds, and whatever happens soon may cause an extreme modification in everyone’s lives.  
  
It wasn’t until Mark made one movement. He blinked. Jack grinned and leaned back, throwing his arms in the air and cheering out loud.  
  
“Godammit!” Mark exclaimed, groaning after.  
  
“I WIN, YA BISH!” Jack laughed.  
  
The other even more confused four people walked closer to the two YouTubers. “What just happened?” Signe asked.  
  
“Yeah, why did it look like cupid stuck two arrows in both your asses?” Amy crossed her arms.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Mark asked.  
  
“We were having a staring contest.” Jack grinned.  
  
“Yeah, and whoever lost has to pay for the winner’s coffee tomorrow morning.” Mark continued the explanation.  
  
Everyone gave them an ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ look. “That’s it?” Amy asked.  
  
The goofs nodded with an innocently look on their face.  
  
Signe held onto her forehead. “Well, I suppose that is a good enough explanation.” she said.  
  
Felix grumbled and finally let go of Edgar. “So…no Septiplier?”  
  
Everyone turned their heads to look at Felix both annoyed and unamused.  
  
“Dude.” Jack said.  
  
“Jeez, sorry.” Felix shrugged.  
  
“I’d rather it be Jelix!” Jack pounced on Felix.  
  
“Aw come on Jack! I’m lovable!” Mark whined.  
  
Felix let Jack hang on his arm. “Sorry, Mark. This ship is sailing smooth!”  
  
“Oh, fuck you two!” Mark shouted.  
  
The girlfriends all looked at one another. “Who wants hot chocolate?” Marzia asked.  
  
“We do!” Amy and Signe squealed in unison and followed the Italian girl into the kitchen.  
  
“I can’t believe all this happened in my house of all places.” Marzia rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Leave a kudos and a comment if you do! Thanks!


End file.
